


Again

by splenda4ten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splenda4ten/pseuds/splenda4ten
Summary: it repeats, but the day means nothing to her.the bore is agonizing.it repeats, but the day gets worse for him.the pain is agonizing





	1. .0 cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the characters

**_Main Cast_ **

 

****

김정우

**Kim Jungwoo as Himself**

_An dismal boy._

 

__  

김대우

**Ko Eunji as Kim Daewoo**

_A contused girl._

 

 

 

정재현

**Jung Jaehyun as Himself**

_A nurturing brother._

 


	2. .00 soundtrack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> songs that go along with the story & each of the characters

**_playlist_ **

 

**__ **

 

_Ten - Dream in a Dream_

_NCT U - The 7th Sense_

_EXO - The Eve_

_SEVENTEEN - Lilili Yabbay_

_BTS - INTRO : Ringwanderung_

_NCT 127 - Sun & Moon_

_NCT 127 - Limitless_

_DAY6 - I Need Somebody_

_The8 - Night & Rain_

_BTS - Tomorrow_

_NU'EST W - Dejavu_

_NCT U - Yestoday_

_NU'EST W - Signal_

_Onew - Blue_

_Loona 1/3 - Sonatine_

_Loona OEC - Chaotic_

_BTS - Save Me_

 

_**Dohyun;** _

_Jonghyun - Let Me Out_

 

 

_**Jungwoo;** _

_Taemin - Rise_

_Big Bang - If You_

_Taemin - Under My Skin_

 

 

_**Jaehyun;** _

_Taemin - Goodbye_


	3. 0. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 494 words

__

_"In this cold world, I'm closing my eyes_  
Laying down in bed, covering my ears  
Yesterday is today, today is yesterday  
I'm only filled with late self-guilt" 

_\- nct u; the 7th sense_

 

 

_Jung Dohyun_

 

I hear rustling in the kitchen as I wake up. A sweet smell invades my senses and it beckons me to get up and investigate, but I turn my body towards the back of the couch, sleep eventually ruling over my desires. 

"Ouch!" A loud groan of pain and a swear word or two prevent me from falling asleep again. I sit up and look behind me to check if the person was okay. There stood my brother, in front of the stove.

"Idiot, did you hurt yourself?" I yawned and threw the blanket off of me, getting up afterward. I walked to the kitchen to further observe my brother. He nodded and I sighed. "How?" I looked past him to what he was doing and see a pan.

He laughed nervously. "Hehe... I touched the pan without knowing it would be that hot." He turned his head to me and gave me a bashful smile.

"Idiot," I repeat. "Be careful." I take a seat on one of the chairs at the island facing Jaehyun and watch him. "What are you making anyway?" I ask. He backs away from the stove after turning it off, grabs a plate, goes back to the stove and uses a washcloth to grab the handle of the pan and transfers an abnormally shaped pancake onto the plate. He picks up the plate and puts it in front of me, sliding the syrup and butter over soon afterward. I look down at the plate and quickly distinguish the shape as Mickey Mouse. "Ooh..." I smile warmly, first at the pancake and then at my older brother. "Thanks, Jaehyunnie." 

He hands me a fork and knife and smiles back. "You're welcome. Dig in. I burnt myself for you." I did as he said and poured syrup and spread butter before cutting off one of Mickey's ears and biting into it. Jaehyun had always been a cook and as far as I know, I'm the only one he will cook for. My brother and I had a close relationship, so when our parents went on a trip out of town and I had to stay with Jaehyun, we were both excited.

"It's good, Jaehyun." I took another bite. "Where's yours?"

"I ate toast instead," he answered. I gave him a weird look and then a disapproving one.

"You're too skinny. You should eat more." I stuffed another piece into my mouth as he shook his head. 

"I have to head out early today, gonna meet up with some friends before school. Get to school on time, okay? No more being late." He gave me a quick warning before exiting the kitchen and grabbing his jacket and school bag. 

"Will do." I watched him slip on his shoes. "Hey, Jaehyunnie." He turned his head to me. "Make it into the shape of a bird tomorrow." 

He gave me one last smile and nodded. "Alright." Then I was left to finish breakfast and get ready for school.

 

 

 

 


	4. 1. intertwine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 724 words

 

 

_Kim Jungwoo_

 

Our alarm clock woke me up, the sound vexatious to my ears, more than enough to wake me up. As always, though, Daewoo stayed sleeping across the room, not even stirring in the presence of an obnoxious beeping. I quickly hop out of bed and push the button over from on to off until tonight when I'll switch it back to be woken up just the same tomorrow.

I go over to my sister's bed and shake her shoulder to wake her up. It takes a minute, but she groans and sits up, stretching and yawning.

We get ready, just the basics; clothing, brushing hair and teeth, etc. I head downstairs first and search for my dad. My wary eyes find him in the living room, beer in hand and watching tv. I figured that he hadn't heard me until he turned his head a shouted at me.

"What the fuck are you doing? Make breakfast." He turned back to watch whatever on the tv and I gulped before turning toward the kitchen. I hated that whenever he raised his voice, mine got caught in my throat. I wish I could stand up for my sister and I, but I always froze whenever it counted.

Halfway through breakfast, Daewoo came down to join me. We worked together, making the food quickly so we wouldn't upset our dad. We were always so cautious around him, making sure to do as he says so we wouldn't get punished. Sometimes we just couldn't help it, though.

"What the fuck is taking so long? You two aren't even capable together. By the time I get back, the food better fucking be done. Understand?" His harsh tones caused Daewoo and I to nod instantly and assure him that his food would be ready in time.

As soon as he walks out of the room, I turn to Daewoo. "Go to school early, I'll deal with him." She shook her head almost right away.

"No, I'm not going." She stood determined in her spot but I placed my hands on both of her shoulders.

"I'll be fine, I'll do everything he asks. He won't do anything if I just listen to him. Please, go. Hurry." I start pushing her out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Are you sure?" She asks one more time before picking up her things for school.

"Yes. I promise that I'll be fine. See you at school." I give her my familiar smile that she can always trust and she smiles back before leaving out of the door.

I turn quickly back to the unfinished food and work as fast as possible. I end up finishing it before he gets back, thank god, but he isn't happy anyway.

"Where is the bitch?" His voice booms as he approaches me and I look down at the food on the table. It felt as if he were crushing my heart every time he called Daewoo that.

"She needed help from a teacher so I let her leave a little early." I was able to get the sentence out without any stuttering or errors. I was surprised by myself.

"Who said that she could leave? Because I sure as hell didn't say that bitch could go." He stood close to me but I didn't dare look up.

"I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I spoke quickly then placed my bottom lip between my teeth, trying to stop it from quivering.

"It better not." He warned me before sitting down and beginning to eat his food. I didn't even get to turn back to the sink to start washing the dishes before he called out to me again. "What the fuck is this shit? This is garbage." He spit out the first bite of food and stood up quickly, the chair legs against the tiled floor making a jarring noise. He walked around the table and as soon as he was close enough, he raised his hand and struck me across the face. My head flew to the right and my hand found my cheek right away to soothe the sting that I had already began to get used to.

"Get the fuck out," his voice boomed and I listened right away, walking to the front door, picking up my bag, putting my shoes on and leaving.

 

 

 

 


	5. 2. twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 681 words

 

 

_Jung Dohyun_

 

I was about to leave the apartment when I stopped to listen. And sure enough, I heard the pitter pattering of rain outside. For extra reassurance I looked out the window in the living room. The rain was slowly falling down the window, pulling down other raindrops and gaining speed on the way.

I suddenly thought about Jaehyun and looked to my left where we kept our shoes, jackets and... umbrellas. There were two umbrellas. One for me, one for Jaehyun.

 _Of course Jaehyun wouldn't think of the weather,_ I thought. _I shouldn't be judging though, because I would do the exact same thing._

I pulled my phone out from its place in my jacket pocket and brought up my messages.  _It's raining, idiot._ _Why didn't you grab your umbrella?_ I started to wait for a response but then just typed another statement. _Whatever, I'll run it over for you._

He replied as I was walking over to get the umbrellas. Oh! _Thank you, Dohyunnie_ _You're the best sister I could ask for._

 _Yeah yeah._ _Are you at your school by now?_

_Yeah._

_Ok, I'll be over in a bit._ I stuffed my phone back in so it was hidden from any rain and took both umbrellas before leaving the apartment, locking the door after me.

-

I walk on the usual sidewalks that I would normally walk on with Jaehyun, but since he wanted to hang out with friends before school today, I was left to walk on my own. And I also had to bring Jaehyun his umbrella. But, it wasn't too out of my way. We walked the same way for awhile before he kept going straight and I turned left. So I could still make it in time for school, hopefully. Although, I could slack a bit and be late and blame it on Jaehyun. But I wouldn't do that. 

Soon I was at the crosswalk where me and Jaehyun would normally separate. A couple people were waiting for the walking sign to turn green and be able to cross. All had an umbrella besides one girl who held a newspaper above her head like she was an actress in a music video. I could see the paper turn damp as more rain poured down on her. I decided to be the hero for today and walked up to her and stuck out Jaehyun's umbrella for her to take.

"Here, I have one extra." I gave her my friendliest smile and she just stared up at me with her young and pretty doe eyes. A fading bruise dusted her left cheekbone at the highest point. It was where highlight should have gone instead, but her delicate features were tainted with a bruise. She was still beautiful but it was off putting to see such a young and innocent looking girl sport an injury on her smooth face. How did she even get it?

It didn't look like she was going to accept my offer, so I opened Jaehyun's umbrella and held it above her so the rain would give her some mercy. "Please, take it, I have no use for this one." She nodded her small head and grabbed the handle. "Bye."

And now that I didn't have an umbrella to give to Jaehyun, I headed to school. But not before nervously texting him.  _Hey, Jaehyunnie?_

_Yup?_

_I kinda just gave your umbrella to this random girl._ I held my umbrella tightly above me and texted with my other hand.

_What?_

_Wait_ , _let me explain first._  I typed quickly, making sure to look up every now and then. _I was at the cross walk and this girl my age is literally_ _using a newspaper to shield herself from the rain._ _Anybody in my place would give her the umbrella._ _So, now you're one umbrella short._ _Sorry about that._

_I raised you well._

_Huh? You don't sound like you're mad._ I smiled, truly amazed by Jaehyun sometimes.

 _Why would I be? My younger sister is_ _growing up to be a good person._ _I could cry._ _I remember when you wouldn't even share_ _your crayons._ _*sniff*_

I scoffed. _Ok, I'm gonna go before you actually start crying._ _See you at home, Jaehyunnie._ _Have a good day at school._

 _You too, Dohyunnie._ _Don't be late and get good grades._

 

 


	6. 3. tangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 402 words

 

 

_Kim Jungwoo_

 

I didn't make it to school on time, not surprisingly, maybe around a class or two late. I was too busy thinking that I hadn't realized walking really slowly and the rain pouring on me wasn't helping my sad internal monologue. I also didn't even realize that the corner of my lip was bleeding until more than a couple students eyed me with worry, confusion or interest. I checked my face with my hands, all over, until I finally found the source. My fingers brushed against my lips and I could tell right away.

_I must have bitten down on my lips as he slapped me._

I was on my way to the bathroom to clean off any blood but I didn't even get to turn down the hallway without attracting any more attention. Unfortunately, the people that noticed the blood were not the ones that I wanted to. Two guys, ones I knew well, didn't waste any time before stopping me in my tracks and prodding at me.

"Did daddy bust your lip again?" The taller one pushed me on my shoulder and I stumbled back. I tried to walk past the two but the other one stopped me and threw me against the locker. By the time I regained the wind in my lungs, we had grown an audience. Pathetic people that were only here to watch the show but not to help.

"Fuck off," I spit out at them but they've probably heard that so many times that it means nothing now. They both laugh at me and push me back into the lockers when I try to leave again. 

"How's your sister?" The tall one speaks again.

"Please, just don't. I'm not in the mood." This wasn't the first time that they picked a fight with me. And they loved to bring my sister into it every time. Always hitting on her or calling her a whore or whatever to get me mad. I had never fought back though. What's the point? But now, I was worried that if they said anything that I wouldn't hesitate. I was just too sick and tired of not standing up for myself or my sister.

"What? The slut isn't around to hear." They laughed again but this was far from funny. What I was worried about happened as I launched forward to punch the tall one right across his bony face.

 

 


	7. 4. weave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 434 words

 

 

_Jung Dohyun_

 

My second period was Student Aid and all I did was copy and paste sheets of paper with the occasional sorting of more papers. All was going well until the copy machine stopped working and it just beeped at me every time I pressed a button. I decided to go back to my class and ask for help so I could go back and fix it but my teacher instead got up to go with me and figure it out herself. So now I was currently heading to the copy room.

Turns out, though, that some students making a ruckus were more important than a broken copy machine and my teacher changed routes. I followed her around the corner and widened my eyes at the sight.

Through the students, I could see three boys. One was on the ground, seeming to be regaining some strength. The other two were up against the lockers, well, one of them was. What I mean by that is, a kid was holding another against the lockers and, for lack of better words, beating the shit out of him.

I cringed and "oofed" every time the boy got hit, every one harder than the last. The one boy on the floor didn't even get to stand up again before my teacher was pushing students out of the way and shouting. "Hey! Kim Jungwoo! Get off of him!"

_Kim Jungwoo, is it? Hmm... Never heard of him. But I'm guessing he's got a hot temper._

As soon as the so-called "Kim Jungwoo" heard my teacher, he backed off of the poor dude. It seemed as if Jungwoo was the only thing keeping him up because after his grip left the guys collar, he dropped to the tiles along with the other boy. Jungwoo backed away from the two guys and bumped into a couple students behind him. They quickly jumped away from him, clearly scared.

My teacher grabbed onto his shoulder and gripped hard, making sure he didn't run away. "You two," she gestured to the boys on the floor. "get up and come with me." They did what she said and slowly but surely stood, leaning on each other for support and following the teacher.

As she walked towards my direction, dragging Jungwoo along, I got a good look at him. It surprised me because he didn't look at all like a guy to start a fight, and he didn't look angry, just lost. He looked me in the eye until him and my teacher passed me.

_His clothes were wet, probably got stuck in the rain this morning._

 

 

 

__


	8. 5. braid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 459 words

 

 

_Kim Daewoo_

 

Jungwoo wasn't able to come home with me today. I saw him in the office during school with a bruised lip and he said he would have to stay after today. No matter how hard I tried, though, he didn't tell me why. He apologized to me about having me go home by myself but I said it was fine. I would be fine. He told me to be careful before the principal called him into his office.

I walked around a bit before coming home. I didn't like to admit it, but being home without Jungwoo made me uneasy.

Before I was too late, I headed home, not wanting to make my dad mad. I got home before I think any suspicion would rise in my dad. I made sure to shake off the gifted umbrella before I came in and took off my shoes as soon as I entered the house. My dad would be mad if I got the floors wet.

Not having anywhere to put the umbrella downstairs, I started to head to the stairs so I could put it in Jungwoo and I's shared room. Before I could get to the stairs, my dad stopped me. "Wait, where's your brother?" His voice already seemed agitated, I was nervous.

"He... He's still at school." I turned around to look at my dad exiting his room. He stopped in his tracks and stared down at my umbrella.

"Is that why you were late? Were you hanging around with a boy?" His voice grew louder and I was shocked at the sudden accusation.

"What? No. No, that—" He interrupted me before I could question anything.

"Where'd you get that umbrella then, huh?" He stomped over to me and tore the umbrella out of my hand. I took a step back, distancing myself. "You whore, hanging around boys."

"No! Some girl gave the umbrella to me on my way to school." I tried to keep my voice calm, but tears were stinging my eyes and I was scared. I wanted Jungwoo to come home.

He laughed at me. "Who would give a whore like you anything? Stop lying to me, you worthless bitch!" He took another step forward and his intentions were clear now. He gripped harder onto the umbrella.

The fear grew within me, and my instincts told me to run. My body decided to bolt to the door before he could try anything on me, but I wasn't fast enough, and before I know it, he grabbed onto my wrist and threw me to the ground.

I was stuck.

"Dad, please," I pleaded, hoping maybe... maybe once he would have mercy.

He raised the handle of the umbrella to the air and brought it down hard.

_Jungwoo, where are you?_

 

 

 

__


	9. 6. convolute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 343 words

 

 

_Kim Jungwoo_

 

Finally, after an hour of interrogation, I could leave school. The principal ended up reviewing the camera footage and saw how they were picking a fight with me, so with some sort of justice, all three of us ended up with the same punishment. Three days of suspension. I wondered around before I got home, since I had gotten out of school about five periods early. If I went home right away, my dad would know something was up, and if he found out about my suspension then I would be in a lot of trouble.

After a long time of walking around, I asked a stranger what time it was and learned that school had gotten out a while ago. I made sure to hurry home, wondering if Daewoo got home alright. She most likely did, but I still worried. I had never left her to walk home by herself and with all of the creeps on the street, you just couldn't be sure.

I walked up the two steps leading to the door and turned the knob, not at all foreseeing what I would find. As soon as I entered I could tell something was off. It was so tranquil, no tv, no sounds. My dad wasn't on the chair in the living room like he normally would be so I thought maybe he was sleeping or he was gone, but when I looked to my left after closing the door, everything was ruined.

My dad was at the kitchen table, head in hands, booze in front of him. My sister was on the floor, laying there, almost lifelessly. A bloodied umbrella laid there adjacent to her, inanimate and dirty.

I instantly ran to Daewoo and got on my knees, shaking her and doing everything in my power to wake her up. Her innocent face was beaten, truly defiled with something she didn't deserve. The thing I feared the most was happening. And it was all my fault. I should've been here.

I brought her head to my lap, my tears endlessly falling onto her face, diluting the blood. I screamed, broken inside. "What the hell did you do! What did you do to her!?" My voice was weak, it was cracking. But I didn't stop. "Why!?" I sobbed, still praying to any god that she would wake up and be fine.

My dad didn't answer, only took a swig of his alcohol. I just cried, holding Daewoo to me with shaking hands in hope. False hope.

 

 

 

 


	10. 7. knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 502 words

 

 

_Jung Dohyun_

 

I enter the apartment and kick off my shoes right away. I set the umbrella up and walk to the kitchen for a glass of water.

A couple minutes after I sit down on the couch, the door opens and Jaehyun steps inside. He was carrying an umbrella with him, an unfamiliar one that was all black. Quite different than the clear one he used to have and the one I still have.

"Hey, Jaehyun," I greet my brother and he looks up to me with a grin.

"Hey. How was school?" He spoke to me as he took his shoes off and put the new umbrella next to mine. "Anything interesting happen?" He walked towards the couch and plopped himself down next to me.

"Yeah, actually." Jaehyun gave me an interested look to show me he was listening before he reached for the remote and turned on the tv. "There was a fight."

Jaehyun let his eyes widen. "Who?"

"It was between Kim Jungwoo and these other two kids I don't know," I responded.

"And who won?" He asked another question. It isn't often people get into fights at my school, so I understand why he was interested.

"I'm pretty sure it was the Jungwoo dude. One thing for sure is that he didn't look at all like a guy to get into a fight. But he was pretty good at it. I felt bad for the guys getting hit. I don't even think they got one hit on Jungwoo by what I heard from other people." I took a drink from my water and set it back down on the coffee table.

"Jeez, he sounds like a scary guy. Don't get involved with him. And if he ever tries anything on you, tell me. Just because he's a high schooler doesn't mean I won't beat him up for you." Jaehyun took on the big brother role and I scoffed but didn't say anything. If he wants to pretend that he's not a softie and that he would pick a fight, I'll let him. "Anyway, you wanna order takeout?"

"What, you don't want to make your little sister supper?" I pouted and his face softened. He was so easily manipulated by his sister.

"I... I would, but we don't have any groceries. I can go out and get some-" I laughed at him and interrupted.

"Jaehyunnie, calm down, I'm just kidding. Takeout is fine." I smiled at him and he gave me one back. "Oh, by the way, what's with the new umbrella?" I gestured to the umbrella he brought in with him and he nods.

"I bought it on my way home. Since you gave mine away, I figured we would need another." He took out his phone to order from our favorite Chinese place.

"Again, sorry about that." I still felt bad, but I was glad that girl would have an umbrella now.

"Don't worry about it, Dohyunnie." He leaned forward to ruffle my hair and I pushed him away.

 

 

 


	11. 8. unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 383 words

__

 

 

_Jung Dohyun_

 

I wake up to rustling in the kitchen. I can hear the pan on the stove and much like yesterday, the smell of pancakes is in the air. I sit up and get off of the couch to head to the kitchen. Halfway there, Jaehyun shouts. "Ouch!"

_He really hurt himself again?_

I sigh and sit down at the kitchen island. "You never learn."

Jaehyun turns to look at me shortly with an offended look. "Hey, I'm trying." His attention is back on the pancakes and he leans forward to shut off the stove then gets a plate, brings it back to the stove, picks up the pancake and places it on the plate, making sure to create a barrier between the pan and his hand with a washcloth. He brings the plate to me, then afterward, butter and syrup. 

I look down at the pancake and frown. "Mickey Mouse again? Was making a bird too hard?" Jaehyun gives me a weird look and hands me a fork and knife.

"A bird? Mickey Mouse  _again_? This is the first time I'm making you pancakes like this." He gives me a sweet grin, even if he was currently questioning my sanity, and leaves the kitchen.

"What do you mean? Yesterday you made me pancakes in the shape of Mickey Mouse. Then I asked you to make them birds today." I cut a piece of the pancake and bring it up to my mouth. "Don't look at me like I'm the crazy one. You're becoming old and senile." I shake my head at him and he laughs. 

"Agree to disagree. I'm gonna head out early and meet up with some friends before school." He put on his shoes at the doorway and my eyebrows rose in question. 

"Again? How many times are you gonna leave me to walk to school on my own?" I turned back to my pancake.

"What do you mean "a _gain"_? This is the first ti— You know what? I'm just gonna go. Get to school on time, don't be late." I give him one last weird look which he returns happily and then he leaves, shutting the door after him. 

"What's wrong with Jaehyun? Man, something's up with his memory. Must be the old age." I scoffed and finished the rest of my breakfast.

 

 

 


End file.
